Dragon ball z movie 12: fusion reborn genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the dragon ball franchise.

* * *

Alright everyone let's get this show on the road says a male voice.

In this semifinal, we have Goko the former champion from the north quadrant and said the voice.

Too bad east kai looks like your boy lost again, said King Kai.

Why are you laughing? Asks, east Kai.

You laugh at the stupidest things, said East Kai.

Laugh at that ring on your head, said East Kai.

I might be dead but I still won yells King Kai.

So what who cares said East Kai.

You do said king kai.

Now, why can't you two act civilized for a change and exam the facts of the matter South Kai.

Look their can only be one winner and frog is obviously the south is gonna take it, said South Kai.

That's a very interesting theory you've got there but can you explain how frog is going to get by Goko she hasn't exactly gotten any weaker you know said King Kai.

So dream on South, said, King Kai.

Hey, that's south Kai to you said, South Kai.

This just in my guys gonna win the whole shebang said, West Kai.

Hee-yah said Goko.

Goko roundhouse kicks her opponent.

OOH! Goko has advanced to the final round said the announcer.

The crowd cheers.

Alright, Goko! Yes! Cheers King Kai.

Ooh! Pikkon advanced to the finals to face Goko said the aacoucer.

Pikkon in there! He's not my guy but i'll root for him anyway just to spite ya said south, Kai.

The north will still win said, King Kai.

Where was the North before Goko said, East Kai?

Then King Kai makes a joke.

Goko and Pikkon in finals now why am I not surprised said Grand Kai.

The outcome will be different this time Goko said Pikkon

We'll see, good luck Pikkon said Goko.

To you too said Pikkon.

They start to fight.

As the final for the other world tournament gets underway another event is about to take place which will shake the very foundation of creation said the Narrator.

* * *

Intro

* * *

Otherworld checking in station.

Please proceed in an orderly fashion said a demon.

Single file, single file please said the demon.

You can only check in one at a time said the demon.

* * *

Scene changes to King Yemma's office.

He sent a good amount of soul to HFIL.

It was busy, to say the least.

Come on this you little devil you know you've been naughty said Demon 2.

Please enter the cleanser on the way down said demon 2.

We see a teen demon rocking to some music.

Back in the check-in station King Yemma is eating when he hears the music.

Good burger but what's that noise? asks King Yemma.

I don't sir but i'll have someone find out said a demon.

* * *

Scene change to the teen demon dance to the music.

Then another demon comes up to him.

Are you out of your mind! Turn that down said the demon.

I said turn that down yells the demon.

But then the teen notices his boss.

Hey, King Yemma can hear that all the way upstairs, you wanna keep your job you better turn it off said the demon.

I was just trying to lighten things up it's no fun down here said the teen demon.

That's why it's called work said the older demon.

Now change that tank right away said the older demon.

You can keep it on just turn it down said the older demon.

Yes said the teen demon.

Hey, thanks boss said the teen demon.

You're alright said the teen demon.

I was young once too ya know said the older demon.

Right on said the teen demon.

Then the soul cleansing machine overflows.

a purple smoke appear.

King Yemma it's the spirit cleanser the tanks a free said an ogre.

What a meltdown said King Yemma.

* * *

Scene change to the teen holding a fire extinguisher.

Man, I really done it now said the teen.

I'll get fired for sure said the teen.

His boss came back.

Hey, are you crazy get out of there said the older ogre.

Then a tank blows and t

he teen is blasted by the waste and he transforms

Then the boss runs.

Scene changes to the check-in station.

That sludge represents thousands of years of spiritual waste and it's all being released at once said King Yemma.

What a disaster said King Yemma.

This could destroy us all said King Yemma.

Then the transformed teen appears as a yellow monster.

Then the boss tries to explain but he is frozen.

The worker he was talking about he's the one who's doing this said King Yemma.

He's encasing the check-in station in some kind of rock form said King Yemma.

But what of us sir? Can't you tell him to stop? Asks an ogre.

He was one of us not anymore said King Yemma.

Only a monster would do this said King Yemma.

Then he explains everything will fall in chaos.

* * *

Scene changes to the fight between Pikon and Goko.

Whoa now, this far out said Grand Kai.

* * *

Scene changes to Gohan.

Wow! That was great dad said Gohan.

I'm ready for a nap said Gohan.

Me too said Gotens.

Who's gonna do all those dishes? Asks Chicho.

We'll do em later said Gohan.

Can't blame you, boys, you're only acting just like your mother said Chicho.

The woman who never did a dish said Chicho.

Feared nothing but she'd run if she ever saw a sponge said Chicho.

I'll help you Chicho said Videl.

I wouldn't think of it Videl said Chicho.

You're a guest here guests don't do dishes said Chicho.

You know VIdel you aren't getting any younger said Chicho.

Do you happen to be thinking of marriage at all? Asks Chicho.

Marriage i'm sure that's a long way off said Videl.

You never know said Chicho.

Then videl broke a dish.

Oh, i'm so sorry said Videl.

Don't worry about this high volume work, I allow myself one break per session said Chicho.

Then she broke more dishes.

Sorry! I'm such a clutz said Videl.

Then her watch went off.

This Videl go ahead said Videl.

Videl we have got serious problems said a man.

What's going on? Asks Videl.

You'll have to see for yourself come downtown and hurry said the man.

Bach right there said Videl.

Can you come? Asks Videl.

Gohan nods.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own Dbz

* * *

Scene changes to back Pikon and Goko's fight in otherworld.

When the fight is interrupted,

What's going on? Asks pikon.

I don't know said Goko.

Grand Kai, what's happening? asks Goko.

Something causing some really weird stuff to go down said, Grand Kai.

I gathered that much said Goko.

I think its comin from Yemma's Domain said, Grand Kai.

Let me go see sir said Pikon.

Wait a second we haven't finished the finals yet said Goko.

I don't wanna take a forfeit said Goko.

That's no way to win the championship said Goko.

I'll settle this right now said Grand kai.

Goko you go with Pikon King Yemma's said Grand kai.

We'll finish this fight up when you two get back said, Grand Kai.

Yes, sir said Pikon.

Well if you gotta go ya gotta go said Goko.

And if you gotta go might as well go in style said Goko.

Grab my shoulder kay said Goko.

 _Alright, king, Yemma's thought Goko._

 _Ah! I can barely sense a spirit said Goko._

 _He's in some kind of trouble thought Goko._

Get a load of this said Goko.

Doesn't look like the check-in station I know said Goko.

Huh said Goko.

Feels like king Yemma's inside that thing said Goko.

Goko thank goodness said King Yemma

An accident mutated one of our workers he did this said King Yemma.

Don't worry King Yemma we'll bust you out of there before you can say snake way said Goko.

Pikon let's take a shot on 3 said Goko.

1.2.3 said Goko.

Nothing it must have absorbed it said Pikon.

Let give it one more try said Goko.

Goko on the roof said King Yemma.

The monster that did this on the roof said King Yemma.

But I don't see a monster on the roof said Goko.

They fly up and see the monster.

Never mind said Goko.

Don't seem that mean to me said Goko.

Yeah well, we'll soon find out said Pikon.

Ah said Goko.

Are you the one who put up the barrier around this world? Asks Pikon.

Okay said Pikon.

Now be a good boy and take down the barrier now said Pikon.

Are you stupid or what? You heard me said Pikon.

Take that barrier down right this instant or else said Pikon.

Are you trying to make a fool out me whoa said Pikon?

He didn't even try said Goko.

You really pack a wallop said Goko.

Who are you anyway? Asks Goko.

Careful Goko he's stronger than he looks said Pikon.

Incredible he's stronger than I thought said Goko.

You were right to call the fight off this guy could destroy the whole universe said Goko.

I never felt a power like this said Goko.

Hey if you don't mind I think I'd better handle this one myself said Goko

I know you said Pikon.

You're just being selfish you wanna have all the fun said Pikon.

The Creature points at her.

Oh you like me don't you? Am i'm the one you wanna fight aren't I? Asks Goko.

Did you forget me? Asks King Yemma.

No, I thought Pikon was gonna help you said Goko.

Weren't you Pikon said Goko.

Look i'm going to try to lure this big boy down to hell as soon as you figure out how to take down this barrier come down said Goko.

Come on said Goko.

Then she flies away.

You can do it Jameba come on said Goko.

Follow the leader big fella said Goko.

This way who hoo said Goko.

That a boy this way come on said Goko.

Man, this guys affecting every dimension in creation said Goko.

Jameba uses his power to make mini Jameba's.

There actually kind of cute, not much going on in those noggins though said Goko.

The Jameba's pile on top of her and she power kicks him and they disappear.

* * *

Scene changes to a city.

Gohan blasts a bunch of zombies.

Then Videl beat some up.

Allow me said Gohan.

Gohan blows them up with an energy blast.

This is really freaky Gohan said Videl.

What do you think causing this to happen? Asks Videl.

I don't know but it's nothing the two of us can't handle and it's a lot better than doin dishes said Gohan.

True said Videl.

I wouldn't be overconfident if I were you said Frieza.

The real battle hasn't even started yet said Frieza.

It's Frieza said Gohan.

A common stranger knows my name? Said Frieza.

I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me said Frieza.

You don't recognize me but i'm no stranger I fought with you on Namek years ago said Gohan.

What that said Frieza,

Ah, you're that little brat aren't you? Asks Frieza.

I see that you've forgotten my name said Gohan.

Allow me to remind you said Gohan.

I am son of Goko guardian of all that is good Gohan said Gohan.

Well done said Videl.

Remember that one Gohan said Videl.

I'd love to kill Goko but killing her son is the next best thing said Frieza.

Yeah Well, you'll never know said Gohan.

Teach this son of a Saiyan a lesson said Frieza.

Gohan avoids all the others and punches and destroys Frieza.

The rest run.

Gohan you did it said Videl.

All right go Gohan said Videl/


End file.
